Who Could Have Known
by Annabelle Graceton
Summary: Sequel to If You Only Knew. "Who could have known that my life would be like this, that I'd walk the red carpet. Who could have known how much my life would be changed?" A traumatic event can make or break a relationship. How will Kaley and Darren's relationship stand the constant tests and trials of Los Angeles?


_A/N: Welcome! As promised, here is the first chapter of the sequel to **If You Only Knew**. If you haven't read that yet, I'd suggest you go read that first and then come back here. And, while you're at it, check out **If They Only Knew**, the spin off which consists of Leah and Chris' sides of the story :-p_

_Thank you again to everyone who has loved and supported my work. I love you all so much. You all are my inspiration :)_

_Because I'm sure that you guys are all crazy to know what happened, I'm not gonna keep you any longer. Enjoy this first chapter of **Who Could Have Known**._

* * *

Chapter One ~ Only The Good Die Young

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing as the bright, fluorescent lights hit them. I blinked a couple of times as I slowly started to wake up, looking around to see blank, white walls staring at me. Where was I?

A sudden beep from a machine beside me reminded me where I was. The hospital.

It all seemed like such a blur. One second I was on my way to Chris' place and the next, I was in the hospital.

I let out a deep sigh as ran my fingers back through my curls. How many days had I been here now? Five? Seven? I'd lost count. Each day just seemed to blur into the next. There was only one thing that I could focus on in here.

I looked down at where my hand rested on the bed, comfortably entwined with another. Kaley's. I carefully moved my thumb in small circles across the top of her hand. It was so soft, so beautiful, just like her.

My attention was suddenly pulled away from her hand as the door to the room opened. I looked up to see Chris' head poke in.

"Hey," he whispered quietly. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm holding in there," I shrugged, turning my attention back on Kaley's hand again. I heard the door quietly shut before Chris walked over and sat down in a chair beside me. He tried to hand me a styrofoam cup of presumably coffee, but I waved it off.

"Has there been any change?" Chris asked softly.

"No," I shook my head, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. "None."

Chris placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's okay," Chris whispered. "It's going to be okay. She's a fighter. She's going to make it through this. We all are."

I would have given Chris a reply, but I was afraid that if I spoke that I'd break down. And I couldn't do that. I needed to be strong for Kaley.

I slowly looked up at her face, which was a very pale colour. Her eyes were closed and it almost could have looked like she was just asleep if it weren't for the tubes threaded through her nose and sticking out of her arms. Seeing her laying there, looking so weak and fragile, it just shattered my heart.

Why did this have to happen to her, of all people?

I forced myself to look away. I didn't want this image in my mind. I wanted Kaley's bright, happy face to be the only thing that I saw when I thought of her.

"Dare, when was the last time that you slept?" Chris asked me softly.

"I've been sleeping," I answered quickly.

"No, I mean sleeping properly," he sighed. "Not slumped over in a chair. You should go home and rest."

"No," I balked. "I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Dare, you need to get some proper sleep," Chris argued. "I'll be right here with her. I will call you the second anything changes with her."

"You promise?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do, Darren," Chris sighed. "Kaley is like family to me. And I know how much she means to you. I promise, the second anything happens, I'll call you, okay?"

"Fine," I sighed, slowly standing up. My muscles cried out at the action, not having been used very much in the past couple of days.

"Leah's waiting with the car downstairs," Chris told me as I headed for the door. "She'll drive you home, since you're in no state to be driving."

I just nodded weakly, too tired to even argue anymore. I slowly made my way downstairs and out of the hospital. This was one of the times that I was thankful that paparazzi weren't allowed too close to a hospital. I could see them waiting for me a few feet away, but they were being kept back by a couple of security guards. I could still hear their questions though.

"Darren, is it true that Kaley is your girlfriend?"

"Darren, how critical is her condition?"

"Darren, how are you holding up during this situation?"

I wanted so badly just to tell them all to go screw off, but I didn't even have the energy to do so. Plus, if Kaley heard about it, I would surely be scolded for my actions.

And once again, my thoughts were pulled back to the image of my weak, frail girlfriend lying in the hospital bed. I sighed heavily, feeling utterly defeated.

"Darren, over here!" I heard Leah's voice calling me. I looked up to see her waving at me from a small, black car. I quickly hurried over to her and hopped in, eager to be out of the paparazzi's sight.

"How is she?" Leah asked hesitantly as she started to pull out of the hospital parking lot.

"The same," I shrugged sadly. "There's been no real change. Have you gotten ahold of her parents yet?"

"No," Leah shook her head. "But I remember Kaley saying something once about this being the time of year that they'd go on vacation. Her parents love to travel, I think that's where Kaley got it from, so they're always off on little vacations to different places."

"What about her siblings?" I pressed.

"I haven't been able to get ahold of them either," Leah sighed.

"Can't you get ahold of anyone?" I demanded sharply.

"Hey!" Leah exclaimed. "I know that you're frustrated, but don't take it out on me! I'm trying my best here!"

"I'm sorry, Leah," I sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I feel so lost, not being able to do anything to help her, you know?"

"I understand completely," Leah nodded. "When the hospital called me, I think that my brain literally stopped working for a minute. It just couldn't comprehend how something like this could happen, especially to someone like Kaley. I mean, she was on her way to a freaking meeting to finally get her book published! How is that fair?!"

"It's not," I agreed. "It finally felt like everything was falling into place and then bam! My world was shattered. I seriously feel like I'm falling to pieces without her."

"At least she has you looking over her," Leah whispered softly.

"She has us," I corrected her softly. "Leah, I'm sorry, but I can't go home. I don't care if I look like crap, I need to be with Kaley."

"I understand," she nodded, turning the car into a parking lot to turn around. Luckily, we weren't that far away yet, so it didn't take us long to get back to the hospital. Leah dropped me off at the front, saying that she was going to go park and then meet me up there. I just nodded as I hopped out of the car and re-entered the hospital. I'm sure that my entrance didn't go unnoticed by the paparazzi, but I honestly couldn't care less about them right now. All I cared about was Kaley.

I was up to her room in record time, entering without even knocking, which slightly startled Chris.

"Darren," he exclaimed softly in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Chris, I know that you were just trying to help, but I can't leave her," I said. "I need to be here with her."

"I understand," Chris nodded, slowly standing up so that I could take the closer seat to her.

"Could I have a minute alone with her?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Of course, Darren," he said, moving towards the door. "I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?"

I nodded as I turned back to look at Kaley, my hand already holding hers again. I heard the door softly open then close behind me and then we were alone.

"Kaley," I whispered softly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here, baby. I'm here and I won't leave you, I promise." I could feel tears starting to prick at my eyes but I honestly couldn't care less if I started crying or not.

"I miss you, baby," I continued, squeezing her hand lightly. "I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss seeing your bright, beautiful eyes. Please, just come back to me."

I waited for a moment, hoping that somehow she would hear my words and wake up. But she remained still. So then I tried a different approach.

"God?" I said softy, looking up at the white ceiling. "I don't know if you're real or if you can hear me, but I know that Kaley believes in you and stuff, so this is for her. Please, just let her wake up. I love her so much and I need her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to lose her. Please, just let her wake up. Bring her back to me."

I looked back down at Kaley, but there was still no change. I couldn't help but laugh at myself slightly.

"Look at me," I said out loud. "Praying to a God I don't believe in, thinking that maybe that'd help or something."

I squeezed Kaley's hand again as I stared at her, willing her to wake up.

And then, all of a sudden out of nowhere, I got the sudden urge to sing.

_It's like a moment out of __**Glee**__,_ I thought halfheartedly as I started to sing, changing the words of the song slightly to fit my situation.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just pray to a God that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time but no freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_The best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man who's gonna put her first _

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping _

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even _

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, and_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up cause you're not ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say that things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_Cause she ain't moved so I'm still grieving _

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even ohhhh_

_And what am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're not ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces _

I was suddenly broken from my song by a slight squeeze to my hand. I looked up in surprise to find bright, beautiful brown/green eyes staring at me and I couldn't help but gasp.

"_Kaley_."


End file.
